


Sheets Aren't Just For Curling

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Almost dialogue-only, Community: ds_flashfiction, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Flashfiction challenge, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski "hit the sheets"...one way or another.





	Sheets Aren't Just For Curling

**Author's Note:**

> Written combining a challenge from the [ds_flashfiction community](https://ds-flashfiction.dreamwidth.org/) and a set of prompts from the [dsc6dsnippets community.](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) (The prompts were "length," "emerge," "frolic," "cupcake".)
> 
> End notes indicate how this fic is episode-related -- placed at the end to avoid potential spoiler.
> 
> TYK to [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70) for beta.

“As soon as I straighten out the sheet, Ray, we’ll have a bit of a frolic.”

“Frolic? What kinda word is that?”

“Well, in this case, of course, I mean it in the sense of an enjoyable and lively activity, as derived from the sixteenth century Dutch word ‘vrolijk’ which means ‘cheerful’ .”

“Fraser.”

“Although, as officers of the law, we might encounter it in the form of ‘frolic and detour’ in the law of torts, when an employee --”

“Fraser! You’re blithering! Stop blithering and finish straightening out the sheet before I die of waiting! And take off your boots. I’ve got my boots off and my boot gun put away already.”

“Ah, yes. Right you are, Ray.”

_Shortly thereafter:_

“Smooth move, Fraze – how you got your hand right on it there without hesitating. And you sure kept your being experienced a secret .”

“Not a secret as such – just a subject that I wouldn’t commonly discuss. The first time was with my friend Innusiq. I remember how we faced each other and then stretched out at length, how our bodies tangled together, how sometimes he emerged the victor and sometimes it was I….”

“Too much information, Fraser. If we’re gonna do this thing together let’s do it.”

_The next day, Elaine found an M &M-studded cupcake on her desk with a note that said “Thanks, Elaine, for telling me what Fraser told you about playing Twister.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Episode-related for "Eclipse," where Elaine asks Fraser "Is that a traditional Inuit game?" and Fraser answers "No, the locals favor something called 'Twister' ".


End file.
